Lovesong
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: During a heated argument somethings are said, can everything be fixed and made right? Will Mulder and Scully make up? Will they tell each other how the really feel? Set to this poem I found.


**I don't own the X-Files; I don't even own the poem. **

**The poem belongs to Ted Hughes, its called: White Light Black Light: Lovesong, my sister brought a piece of it home from school for homework and I was trying to help her interpret it and well here is the poem. I officially love the poem. If my sister and I misinterpreted it, oh well who cares that's what poetry is all about, how you take it in. its a little dirty, but you have to be open to the actual beauty of poetry to love it like I do.**

**So thank you to whoever wrote this poem and obviously thanks you Chris Carter, Gillian Anderson, David Duchovny and everybody else that created the X-Files. You all ROCK!**

**Might be a bit OOC, sorry if it is, I tried not to make it. I've spent so much time away from all this I am failing horribly.**

Scully stormed into her apartment enraged, her heels pounded against the floor and still made a noise despite the carpet flooring. Her hands were in fists at her sides and her face was red in anger. As she entered the apartment she threw her purse on the couch and turned on her heel to look at the person who had been following her the entire journey home.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked venomously. He looked at her just as angry and quickly closed her apartment door behind her.

_His words were occupying armies,_

"I told you I was sorry for interrupting your date." He apologized, but there was no sorrow in his voice, only anger. With every word that fell from his mouth he seemed to be fighting off the rising anger from deep inside of him, desperate to keep his cool.

_Her laughs were an assassin's attempts,_

"No you're not, Mulder." She half giggled, though it didn't sound the least bit happy. Her unkindly laugh caused his anger to raise more within himself, she did this often and she knew how much it pissed him off. "I can never have a moment to myself because there you are; always wanting to chase after some bogus informant or little green men that don't exist." She yelled at him.

"Well I'm sorry; I always thought you enjoyed being my partner. I'm sorry you thought working on the X-Files was a waste of time, I'm sorry I wasted your time." Mulder yelled back. His eyes ranked over her body, she was dressed in a long black dress that went to her knees. The strapless dress hugged her form perfectly and had they not would have been mad at each other he would have been harboring fantasies about her, he had always been attracted to her, for the past seven years, since she had walked through his office door.

_His looks were bullets, daggers of revenge,_

He turned on his heel and started towards the door, thinking it was best to leave her be.

"That's right Mulder, turn and run. You search so hard for the truth, but you can never face the one in front of you!"

He turned back to face her his eyes staring her down, his eyes holding her gaze in place. For a few seconds he waited for her to move, dared her to move, and when it had felt like eternity had passed and she had flinched he finally spoke up.

"What do you know about 'The Truth' Scully? You don't even believe." He shouted back at her, sending a dagger of his own truth through her weakened heart.

"At lease I know what's real and what isn't." She shot back. "Why do you still look Mulder? Why do you still search for things that aren't there? You need to open your eyes and wake up!" She yelled her red hair moving in front of her face, curtaining her blue eyes.

"Why Scully? We can't all be rational bitches like you. Pointing out the logic of everything, not everything has logic to it." He hollered back

_Her glances were ghosts in the corner with horrible secrets,_

She moved her gaze away from him, as if disgusted by his presence, by what he had just called her. Did he really think such a thing of her? Then quickly she stared back into his eyes. She looked past his hazel iris's and deeper into his soul, seeking; out his truth, the skeletons in his closet. Finally armed with her on horrible secret she opened her mouth to speak.

"No matter how hard you try Mulder, you can never bring back your sister." She knew from the second it left her mouth it was possibly the lowest she could have gone, especially after they had just recently found her dead, but had that not what he been begging her to do, stoop to his level?

He looked over to her, a broken man, a lost boy. The glimmer only a moment lost in his eyes before he finally spoke. His own words that would forever pain her to no end.

"And you will never get to be a mother, so in the end, I guess all is right."

Scully's hand moved from her side and made immediate contact with Mulder's face.

When he looked back at her there was a red mark on his cheek and tears were running from her face. He could tell he had definitely hit a sore spot. For months they had tried through in-vitro fertilization to conceive a child and on their last try a failed attempt was the outcome. In those short months he had come to realize how much he loved her, and now here he stood hurting her. Watching as the tears poured from her eyes and down her face.

_His whispers were whips and jackboots,_

"Oh Scully, I am so sorry, I didn't mean it. You know I didn't mean it." He softly whispered into her ear as he took her into his embrace and held her close to him so she could cry on his shoulder.

She gladly took his chest as an offering and let her tears cover his shirt. She knew he didn't mean what he said, they were both extremely angry, it had become a war of words on who could who on the nastiest thing said that was true, and he just so happened to win. Though he didn't mean to say it, the fact still remained was…he did say it.

"Why do we do this to each other Mulder?" She questioned softly a while later once her breathing had returned to normal. She laid her head gently on his chest so that she could listen to his heart beat beneath her ear.

"Scully…" He said pulling her out at arms length so that he was looking her in the eyes. "I love you, I hate seeing you with another man, and I'm sorry for what I said if I could take it back I would." He whispered to her.

_Her kisses were lawyers steadily writing,_

Scully couldn't believe what she was hearing. He loved her. Suddenly their whole argument was forgotten as she stood on her toes and gently brushed her lips against his. In that kiss, the first **real **kiss they had since New Years Eve, they both knew that this was it, there was no going back. Though they weren't sure if they ever wanted to.

_His caresses were the last hooks of a castaway,_

Slowly his hands began to wander her body making up for their previous fight, begging for forgiveness in ways his mouth could not verbally do. Slowly they made their way to her bedroom where they became one, not just physically, but also spiritually and emotionally.

_Her love-tricks were the grinding of locks_

And as she became overcome by the sense of love and security he would forever bring her, she felt sudden happiness with herself for setting up the 'date' in the first place. Never had she thought dinner with an out of town male friend could lead her and Mulder expressing their love for one another. Yet she was more than happy it did.

_And their deep cries crawled over the floors,_

_Like an animal dragging a great trap. _

**How was it? please review.**


End file.
